1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a stage and a display device using a stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting displays. These displays include a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driver for supplying scan signals to scan lines, and pixels connected to the scan lines and data lines. When the scan signals are supplied to the scan lines, corresponding pixels output light based on data signals from the data lines. The scan driver may include stages for supplying the scan signals to the scan lines based on signals from a timing controller. Each stage includes p-type transistors and/or n-type transistors that are simultaneously mounted on a panel with the pixels. The stages occupy an excessive amount of space on the panel.